Mischief with snow
by Bananna
Summary: Legolas and Aragorn pull a prank on the twins


Author's notes: This is part of a series that I am working on instead of my physics homework. I will eventually post the beginning which explains why Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli are all in Rivendell at the same time and why their ages are screwy. But for now just go with it and enjoy. Thanx.  
  
He may have been a prince, but he was not beyond pranks, especially when the target was the twin sons of Lord Elrond. "Estel." He whispered. When he received no reaction, he whispered again. There was still no reaction. Rolling his eyes in a very un-prince-like fashion, he crept closer to the bed. "Estel." He tried again. This time he received a mumble. Shaking his head slightly amused he finally just shook the sleeping figure of his best friend. "Estel, wake up." He whispered again. He was rewarded this time by a very unintelligible "Hu?"  
  
Estel opened his eyes, it was still dark. He was confused, why was he waking up when it was still dark outside. He was about to roll over and go back to sleep when he heard someone whisper from beside his bed. "Come now, you can not have forgotten our plan so soon." Estel jumped. "For the love of.don't do that Legolas." He hissed.  
  
Legolas just smiled at him. Estel could barely make out his form in the moon light reflected off the snow. He focused on the figure of his friend standing there with one eyebrow raised. "Well." Legolas said expectantly. "Well what?" Estel replied. Then it came to him. "Oh yah." He said. "Indeed." Legolas said as he turned an made his way to the balcony.  
  
Aragorn slipped out of bed and threw a heavy cloak over his shoulders. "Are we not going to get Gimli? Wait, never mind." No wonder his brothers never wanted to take him with them when they went hunting. He needed to learn to think straight after just being woken in the dead of night. After reprimanding himself he focused on their task. "You did remember to switch their glasses, did you not?" Estel whispered as they climbed to the ground.  
  
"Of course I did. You did get the dosage right, did you not?" Legolas replied. "Of course I did." Estel answered. "Good because I'm not about to screw this up like you and Gimli did last time." Legolas said when he reached the ground.  
  
"Hay," Estel said as he too reached the ground, "It wasn't my fault that Gimli couldn't remember which door was Elrohir's." Legolas rolled his eyes, an action that he noticed he would have to make sure did not become habit, his father would not approve. "It does not matter who's fault it is anymore. Lets get busy, we only have about two hours before someone decides to see what we're up to." With that he handed Estel a shovel and they began to dig. .  
  
It wasn't long before they had the baskets all full and they began to carry them back to the house. "Have I mentioned that my father will not like this?" Estel said. "Only about a hundred times already." Legolas said, "He did not like the popcorn all over the hall, nor did he like the honey on the door frames. It is only what they deserve after that."  
  
"I can only agree with you, but still, I know that we will wind up cleaning this up." Estel said. Legolas just smiled at him. "Ah," he said, "There in lies the beauty of this, there won't be much to clean up." "True again." Estel said as a wicked smile spread across his face.  
  
The two conspirators continued on in silence. They were in the halls now. They had to be careful. They may have given the twins a sleeping draught, but that did not apply to the rest of the house hold. It was a good thing that they did not involve their heavy footed friend in the execution of the plan. Silently Estel handed his friend a basket and watched as the elf expertly turned it over and dumped a perfectly shaped lump of snow in front of the door. He placed the now empty basket aside and took the next one. Eight baskets and a couple of well placed handfuls later, the door was completely blocked by a thick wall of the white substance.  
  
"Quickly now, we must get their balcony door." Legolas whispered. They silently tiptoed through the halls and out into the night. It had taken them about two and a half hours to complete their task. Then grinning like Cheshire cats they both went to their respective rooms to wait until the sun rose.  
  
Even though he had not slept much that night, Estel woke with the rising of the sun. He was eager to hear his brother's reactions. He waited anxiously for a half of an hour when he realized that it would only cause suspicion and retribution if it appeared that he knew about what had happened last night. So when he heard a soft nock at his door he quickly jumped back into bed and pretended that he was asleep.  
  
"Estel." The servant said, "it is time for breakfast." "Mummph." Was the answer he gave. "You should not be late again." The servant said, "Your father would not approve. "Mmm..I'mmmm.commming.. mm" he said, trying to remember how he reacted to being woken each morning. He heard the servant close his door as he left. He waited just long enough to seem normal before he jumped out of his bed and put some fresh clothes on. Then he ran toward the dinning hall where the family and family guests usually ate breakfast. He slowed as he entered the hall. He saw that Legolas was already there, as usual. He grinned at his friend. He glanced around the table as he took a seat next to Legolas. His brothers were not there yet.  
  
"Good morning Estel." Elrond greeted him. "Good morning father." Estel replied. "I trust you slept well last night." Elrond said a little dryly. "Oh yes," Estel said as he reached for the strawberry preserves, "Very well." He was saved form further inquiry as Gimli grumbled in. The teen aged dwarf had been left here in Rivendell while his father and some other dwarves went on a semi dangerous surveying mission. Although he had been in the elf city for months now, he was still unused to waking with the sun and eating the first meal before the third hour of the day. "Good morning Gimli." They all said.  
  
At first Legolas had been astonished at the lack of respect that the dwarf had showed to the Lord of Imladris at the morning meal. But he soon learned that the dwarf was just incapable of forming words when he wasn't fully awake. And this was one of those mornings, for he greeted everyone at the table with a "Mommphing." After he took his seat, the four sat in silence.  
  
Elrond was just about to ask the young trio if they had any idea where Elladan and Elrohir were this morning, when the two burst through the doors.  
  
They stopped short after passing thought he door and glared at the three sitting at the table. The glare did not go unnoticed by Elrond, and they heard him sigh. The elf lord brought his hand to his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. "It is too early for a headache." He thought. "What is it my sons." He said.  
  
"It is just that I was terribly unaware that it snowed indoors." Elladan said, still glaring at the three across the table. Elrond looked up at his twins. "We would have been on time, father, if it weren't for the wall of snow that blocked our path." Elrohir spoke up. "Please my sons, it is too early for this, what has happened?" Elrond asked almost exasperated. This was not going to be a good day.  
  
"For some strange reason after singing last night Elrohir and myself were unable to stay awake. So we went to my room which was closest to the singing hall, and promptly fell asleep." Elladan said. "When we woke, we realized that we had overslept, but would still make it to breakfast on time if we hurried." Elrohir continued. "But when we opened our door, all we saw was white." Elladan said. "I turned to check the balcony, but it too was just a wall of white." Elrohir said. "I must admit that we were slightly confused. After all we were obviously still suffering from left over effects of what ever it was last night." Elladan said. "I finally touched the stuff and it was cold, cold as ice." Elrohir said. "We determined after a moment that it had to be snow. Though how it got there we can only guess." At this both looked across the table. At this Elrond followed their gaze to the other side of the table to where his adopted son and two temporary charges sat quietly eating toast and jam. While Gimli was following the exchange with rapt interest, the other two looked too innocent to not be guilty.  
  
"Estel, Legolas," he said, "You two wouldn't know anything about this would you?" Legolas looked up at him in surprised. "About what?" he asked. The little scamp was a good actor, and Elrond was hard pressed not to believe that the elfling had anything to do with the incident this morning. He may not have known this on for more than a few months, but he did know his father and older siblings. Which meant that he was probably the brain behind what ever had happened. "Estel." He brought the full weight of his gaze onto his human son. The child held it and shook his head. Of course he could have just been trying to get the rather large glob of peanut butter and honey off of his teeth with out being rude.  
  
The stillness of the moment was broken when Gimli had finally woken up enough to form words in a language other than that of his mother tongue or mumble. "What did you do when you decided what it was?" He was still young, the equivalent of a teenager by most races, but his voice was still deep and loud. All attention was turned to him.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir looked at him and blinked in eerie unison. "We backed up and rammed into it and knocked it down." Elladan said flatly. Half a moment passed before Elrohir began to chuckle. Then Elladan joined him. "It was good, very good." Elrohir said to the two sitting across from them. "Indeed," Elladan said still chuckling.  
  
Elrond looked at the children that sat at the table with him and shook his head. "All of you will write an essay on proper behavior and turn it in to Errestor by tonight." Elrond said. He raised a hand to silence any and all protests. "I do not care who did it, I do not care who was not involved. As far as I am concerned you were all involved. These pranks have been harmless enough, but they will cease." Elrond said as he gave a stern look to each in turn.  
  
All quieted at his gaze and returned sheepishly to eating their breakfast. A few moments of soft munching and crunching passed. Then all of the children present looked up from their plates in astonishment when they heard a low chuckle. Elrond had begun to laugh. The pranks had to stop, but he had to admit, the little ones had done a wonderful job of humbling the twins. 


End file.
